A virtual machine may be a software implementation of a physical machine and can execute programs like the physical machine. For example, virtual machines may be based on specifications of a hypothetical computer or may emulate the computer architecture and functions of the real world computer. Like a physical machine, a virtual machine may transmit and/or receive data packets over a network. As a result, an interface is needed to bridge the virtual machine and the network.